


Ehhhhhhh

by INFJ_REAPER597



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJ_REAPER597/pseuds/INFJ_REAPER597
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

I have always had this dream. It’s not the sort of dream that was a goal that I hoped to achieve; the kind my brother is known for having. And it's not a recurring dream I have at night like the kind Row has always thought I was talking about when I would try to talk about it.  
It’s a kind of daydream I guess.  
A little space inside my head that I can go to if I need a break or simply get bored.  
I don’t remember when it started but I always imagined a world that was all water. Like as far as you can see it is just flat like a mirror.  
It would be able to perfectly capture the image of the sky on its surface if not for the mist. There the air is thick and almost blurry. But there it is so easy to breathe. The air is cool. And refreshing. And calming. And all the best things.  
While I am there, I simply float on my back and breathe. Mostly with my eyes closed and my ears underwater to even further muffle the noise that I know doesn’t exist.  
There I know no one is watching me and I am completely alone. Completely free.  
My mind built a place where I am the only disturbance in the stillness. Where I can be still. Where I can be at peace. It's funny. That’s what I have always narrowed down this dream to be. The embodiment of peace.  
Rowan is the only person I have shared this with anyway. Usually whenever I have gotten to this point in the description she smirks and tells me she thinks I have found purgatory. But I know what I have found. The thing I will strive for my entire life. Pure and uninterrupted peace.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE

A faint tap at the window roused me from my sleep. This was a sound I had grown accustomed to over the years. However it will continue to amaze me that I never missed it. Her fingers on the glass barely qualified as a tap but somehow even if I was deep in sleep I always knew. 

One time I asked her what she thought of it. The fact that I could almost feel her approach the window in the dark. That I naturally began to wake before she ever made contact with the glass. She merely shrugged. 

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe she was right. But a shrug from Rowan meant too many things. 

It could be my subconscious. I could usually tell if she was going to show up at night. When we would part ways after school sometimes I could see the plan in her eyes. That was probably it. I was expecting her and she probably always shows up around the same time. 

At least that was my chosen reasoning for tonight. 

My eyes fluttered open in the dark but they hardly needed to adjust. Moonlight still seeped through the thin curtain I had hung over the window my bed was pushed up against. I sat up in my creaky wire framed twin bed and held the curtain to the side with my arm. The latch on the window flipped easily accustomed to its frequent use.

Soon the window was partially open with help from the other side and I was moving out of the way for a brown head of hair to pull herself through the opening. 

Rowan sat kneeled on my bed as she closed the window. I had moved to the end of the bed and was still holding my thin excuse for a curtain up and out of the way. 

She turned to me after the window was secured shut and I could just make out the splay of freckles that covered her face in the moonlight. I released the curtain and it fluttered back to its place now only allowing me to see her outline in the dark. 

“I just fell asleep,” I whispered. 

Rowan pulled off the backpack she had on and I could feel her smile, “I barely touched the glass before you were up.”

I motioned for her to move and she climbed off my bed and onto the floor. I moved back to my spot and tossed one of my pillows onto the ground for her. She had already pulled her mattress pad and blankets from under my bed and had begun to form her nest. 

“You would think you would spare me this once out of all nights,” I laid on my side with my quit and sheets pulled up to my chin. I could no longer see Rowan in the dark. as she laid in the shadow of my bed but she replied, “That's why I obviously picked this night -of all nights.”

Her mocking tone usually would have pulled another sarcastic remark from myself but I was already falling back into the familiar trance of sleep.

“Goodnight Row,” was my only reply.

“Night Ash.”

My alarm sounded far too early and I smacked the power button as soon as it began to beep. I groaned as I pulled back my covers and sat up in my bed. I checked the time on the clock and it read in angry red digital letters: 5:30.

The sun was just rising as the light had begun to penetrate my room through the small window next to me. Just before I slid out of bed I remembered to look down at the floor where my best friend lay. 

Rowan was sprawled on her stomach with the blanket only covering half of her. Her shoes were still on and she managed to lose her pillow in her sleep as it had begun to creep back under my bed. 

I was careful to step over her as I made my way across my room to my dresser. Rowan would probably wear the same clothes that she arrived in so I decided to let her sleep. 

I didn't worry about my noise level as I was pretty sure nothing on this Earth could wake her. I usually joke that one day a bomb is actually going to drop and she is going to just sleep through it. 

Actually, that might be the best way to go. Unconscious rather than aware that you are being blasted into a million pieces. 

I quickly picked a white linen shirt from my drawers and a pair of blue jean shorts before stepping into the alcove that holds my sink to change. 

I walked my sleep clothes across the room suddenly feeling a little cold now wearing new clothes that hadn't been under the same quilt as me all night. I decided that I needed to pull some of my warmer clothes down from the attic when I got home from school so I tossed my light sleep clothes into a hamper in the corner.  
I grabbed my belt off a single nail in the wall and shoved my shirt into my shorts before fastening it around my waist. 

It was worn and I really needed a new one. I had resorted to using a hair tie to secure the small amount of access belt as the loop had torn off from wear. I am honestly surprised it had lasted this long as it was the same belt that my brother wore in the early grades. 

I decided I needed to officially wake Rowan up but just as I set off across the small room I heard the knob of my door turn. 

I turned toward the noise as my mom poked her head through the opening. 

She smiled at me glad to see me already awake before catching sight of the sprawled out girl on my floor. She nodded at me and mouthed “I’ll make breakfast.” The door clicked behind her and I knew she meant for Rowan too. 

I nudged my sleeping friend with my foot, “Row, we’ve got school. You have to wake up.” It didn't seem to work so I resorted to shaking her with my foot. Finally she rolled over pulling the covers over her head and even farther away from her exposed shoes. 

I grabbed the blankets and ripped them off of her before throwing them on my bed. 

“I already let you sleep in for a minute and I am not going to be late today. So unless you are planning on walking to school alone, you need to get up.” I headed over to my sink leaving her exposed to the cool air. After I had brushed my teeth and pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail, I peered around the alcove. Rowan was now sitting up but she still looked half asleep. 

“I’m going to be in the kitchen,” I said stepping over her to reach for my bag and watch on my night stand. 

Rowan watched me leave the room and I closed the door behind me. I made my way down the dark hallway that collected all of the bedrooms. The darkness was a normalized part of my life. The light went out when I was little and back then my dad had recently left. We didn't have much money so it couldn't be replaced and I guess everyone got used to it. 

The sun had now completely risen and filled the kitchen at the end of the hall. My mom was already sitting at the large table by the door drinking a cup of tea. 

She greeted me and I headed into the kitchen to fill my own mug with hot water from the kettle. “Are you excited for the day?”

“As excited as I will ever be,” I replied half truthfully, opening a cupboard that held many different glass and metal containers full of tea.  
“Clare brought by another mix yesterday. I think its got peppermint in it too so you might like it. I am drinking some of it now.” My mother watched my hands locate a much loved tin in an overflowing cabinet. 

“I think I am just going to go with straight peppermint this morning,” I glanced over at her, “Do you like it?” 

I grabbed a tea bag and pinched a generous amount of the leaves into the bag before returning the container to the shelf. 

“It's nice. After trying so many different combinations of leaves I can’t really tell a difference. But Clare seemed really excited about it yesterday. She said this one was good for digestion and some other things that I can't remember.” 

I grabbed a plate off the counter with my breakfast on it and sat next to my mom at the table. “We have got to tell Clare that we have enough tea to get us through the next few years. I feel like if she gives us anymore the cabinet is either going to not close or just collapse all together,” I joked lightheartedly. 

My mom laughed, “I couldn’t do that to her. She is just so passionate about it all and they do have health benefits. I was thinking about maybe seeing if we could offer some in the Pharmacy at the store. It might be a nice option for some people.”

I paused before spooning some of my oatmeal into my mouth, “Oh no, she has gotten to you. Please don’t start talking about the emotional benefits as well,” I smirked before taking a bite.  
“We could just leave it up to Jack,” I turned in the direction of the voice that entered the kitchen. Rowan grabbed her bowl of oatmeal and sat in the seat next to me at the table, “It's only a matter of time before he opens that cupboard and gets hit in the head with one of those containers. And that will not be a good day for anyone.”

I smiled at the thought, “Do you think it will be a glass or metal one?”

“Definitely glass,” Rowan replied between bites. 

“Maybe I could start combining some of them,” my mom said, eyeing the cupboard in question.  
I glanced at my watch. “We should probably leave in the next few minutes.”

Rowan looked up at me from her breakfast, “Why, we don't normally leave till six thirty.”  
“I just think it would be best if we got there early today.” 

Rowan seemed to dislike the idea but as I quickly finished my breakfast in a few large bites, she followed in suit. Still careful as ever to scrape the sides of the bowl.  
My mom had already moved to the kitchen to start washing some dishes before she also had to head to work. I took my own bowl and mug over to the sink but my mom swiped them from my hands. 

“I can do them.” I protested.

“You girls do them every other day, let me do them for you this once. Then you can go ahead and start your walk to school.”

Rowan groaned from behind me. That meant that Jack had already left with the motorbike. Probably to pick up Clare. 

I gave in and let my mom finnish washing my dishes as I ran to my room to grab some shoes. By the time I got back Rowan was sitting on the counter with her black backpack on. My mom glanced at me from the sink. “Do you not have a coat?”

“I’m going to pull my warmer clothes down from the attic after school today,” I replied ready to head out the door. 

“Go borrow one of my sweaters from my room. It's chilly out there and I don't want you getting sick. Rowan has the right idea. You should always keep at least one jacket down year round.” 

Rowan waggled her eyebrows at me before sliding off the counter. She was wearing a deep red hoodie over her pair of shorts. I always picked on her because she wore jackets year round and often in the one hundred degree heat. 

I didn't protest as I ran to my mom’s room and grabbed a worn cream cardigan, now finally ready to go. 

“Okay,” I called out to my mom, “Bye! Love you,” as Rowan led the way out the front door.  
The screen door slammed behind me as we bounded down the uneven porch steps. 

The air was beginning to smell like fall and had a dry and cool feel to it. However the trees were as green and alive as ever. I clutched my sweater around me as we walked hopeful that the sun would soon warm up the world or at least by our walk home. 

Rowan and I turned from the path leading to my house and set off on the dirt road toward the school. We usually walked in silence in the morning. I’m not sure why this unspoken rule emerged between us but it had been like that since Rowan moved in and we had started making this walk together. 

Rowan didn't have the best home life. I learned that soon after we met. 

That was before my dad left. He was late picking me up one day after school which wasn't abnormal for him. It wasn't that he was careless or didn't care about me. 

At the time. 

But rather work always held him late and he couldn't say no since his job was so important.  
But I was sitting on the cement at the front of the school with one of the teachers as we always did during pick up. 

I wasn't a friendly kid. I mostly kept to myself. Any friends I had would decide that they were going to talk to me. Rowan was the same way as me. Quiet. Never really spoke and spent almost all of her time by herself.

I never really noticed her even though our class was not that large. And I never really noticed that all the kids were picked up that day but me and her. 

For all we both knew we were sitting alone that day. Both waiting for a father that may or may not show up. 

However my dad did after a while. I remember my teacher being mad and while they were arguing I saw her gesture behind me. I turned my head and there Rowan was. Stick in hand, killing ants on the concrete not far from me. I was ready to go home so I got up and took my dad's hand while he continued to talk to the teacher. This time in a more serious and calm voice. 

We stood like that for a while. With them talking. Until finally I realized we were taking that other girl with us. 

I remember when we tried to drop her off my dad had us both wait in the car. She smelled terrible and her hair was a long tangled mess. But she just reached into her pocket and pulled out a caterpillar to show me. 

“Are you going to kill that too?” I asked, “Like the ants.”

She gave me a look like I was crazy and simply said, “I wasn’t killing them.” She pulled the caterpillar back into her pocket and looked guarded.

“No I saw you,” I said questionly. 

She shook her head no but the door to her house slammed and I jumped in my seat. My dad walked down the steps with both his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He stopped right outside the car and looked back at the house before rubbing his hand through his hair. He looked upset. Rowan and I watched in silence as he finally got back into the car. 

“Okay guys,” he announced, “Rowan you are going to stay with our family for a little bit if that sounds okay.”

She nodded at him before staring out the window the rest of the way home. 

That was the first night that she stayed in my room. We were tucked into the same bed and she wore my clothes. I was not fond of her at first but somehow despite all of our differences she became my best friend. 

When we were older she moved back in with her dad but most nights I began to hear the brush of her fingertips against the glass. And maybe I always knew she was coming because I hoped she would be standing outside my window in the dark waiting for me to let her in. 

I glanced over at my best friend as we walked in silence. I wondered what she was thinking about at this moment. It probably had something to do with our graduation today. Our results from our tests. I wondered if she was worried. If she was afraid. 

I knew I was worried. It had never been a question if my brother Jack was going to pass on to formal school. He was practically a prodigy. He even had an individual teacher sent down for him from the government to help him work beyond the curriculum. He was going to graduate top of probably every class from our secor this year and would get to move away and to the city to work for the government. He was going to get out. Just like my father. 

But me. I was not a shoe in. I worked hard these past few years to have scores high enough to continue my education. But there was still a chance I wouldn't make it. That I would stay here and work in the outskirts for the rest of my life. 

But I would be with Rowan. I looked over at her again. She met my eyes for a moment but said nothing. On the outside she looked fine. Like her normal self. But in her eyes I could see a glimpse of something. It could be sadness or fear. I wasn’t sure. 

But this was not the first time I had seen this look in her eyes. Whenever I would ask her how her dad was and she would change the subject. The day we got in an argument and I told her I wanted to walk home alone. The day she stared out the car window on the way to my house for the first time. 

We were nearly to the school when she stopped in her tracks. I faltered in my own, wondering what the hold up was. 

“We could just not go today,” Rowan announced. I met her eyes but she quickly broke my gaze before continuing, “We could go to the tree fort. We haven't been there in a while.”

I hesitated trying to determine how to best respond, “Today is the last day, Rowan. We have to go.”  
She seemed to immediately drop her idea like it never happened and began walking again. I quickly caught up to her and tried, “We could always go after school on the way home. We should get out early today anyway.”

She simply shrugged. 

I could now see the school building in the distance as we entered the town square. I knew that it was probably best to propose my offer again after school and fell back to walking the rest of the way in silence. 

As we approached the general store, I saw my mom’s motorbike parked out beside the building. It was so well used that it was almost impossible to see the red paint underneath all the dirt and dust. She must have taken the short cut this morning through the woods. I however was struggling to picture my mom dodging trees on the overgrown path. 

A voice caught my attention, “Hey Ash!”

A gangly teen boy stood behind a parked truck holding a crate of zucchini in his arms. Between the flannel and the messy blonde hair I could identify Will from a mile away. 

“Hey,” I called back softly with an awkward wave. Rowan and I were headed in his direction so he rested the crate on the open hatch of the truck. 

“Hey Rowan,” He added now that we were closer. She nodded a greeting at him before he turned back to me, “Ready for the last day?”

“I am honestly hoping it won't be my last day of school ever. But yeah, I’m as ready as I can be.”

He gestured toward the store, “Look I just have this last crate to take in but if you can wait a second I could walk with you guys.”

I nodded and he shot me a grin before hoisting the overflowing crate through the store’s open doors. 

I looked over at Rowan who looked unamused. “Oh come on,” I said to her before Will could get back, “You and Will get along fine.”

She began to pick a rock out of the ground with the tip of her ratty sneakers and said nothing. I decided to ignore her and looked to see if I could catch sight of my mom through the large glass store window. The pharmacy is on the back wall of the store so I couldn't see past the shelves of goods and the large paint lettering on the window. 

Rowan had managed to get the rock free from the packed dirt and began to nudge it around with her foot.  
“I saw my mom's bike,” I began as I nudged the rock away from Rowan with my own shoe and noticed a slight smile from her in return, “She had to have used the trails behind the house to get here because she didn't pass us.” 

Rowan swiped the rock back and stepped on it to keep me from getting it, “Do you think she did the jumps?”

“I don’t know,” I laughed, “I can’t picture it.” 

“Oh I can,” she replied finally meeting my gaze, “I bet she didn’t even use the bridge but just jumped the creek. Like it was nothing.” 

I let out an ugly laugh knowing what Rowan was referring to. About a year ago, a group of us went out to the back trails to ride the dirt bikes around. Jack had made a bit of extra money that summer so he decided to use it on fuel. His best friend and he had marked out trails leading to the creek in the woods behind our house in preparation and built some hills to jump. 

They were both surprisingly good at navigating the dense trees and uneven ground as Claire, Rowan, and I kept their times. It had begun to get dark but Jack had the idea to try to end the night by jumping the creek. 

They found the narrowest portion of it and quickly built a ramp out of the other jumps they had made from scrap wood. 

Jack went first and he really looked like he was going to make it and as the front tire hit solid ground, we all watched in horror as the back wheel was just shy of it. 

The realization on his face just before he fell backward will forever be etched into my mind.  
He shot backward into the creek and the bike flipped over on top of him. Luckily he only walked away with a fractured wrist but I think the real wound was to his ego. It also didn’t help that it was Rowan's favorite story for over a year. I don’t think she is ever going to let him forget about it. 

“Mom definitely took the bridge.” I shook my head stifling my laugh. 

“Nope,” Rowan smirked at me, “You are so wrong. I bet she goes that way every time she goes shopping as well.” 

Will and his Dad had begun to walk over and I shook my head at her teasingly before turning.  
“Good morning, Ashley,” Will’s father said to me. If I didn't know better I would assume that this man was Will’s grandfather. Even though he was a few yards away I could see his smile lines and knew the gray hair he neatly kept under his cap. 

“Good Morning Mr.,”  
“Would you kids like a ride to school? It's hardly out of the way and I’m pretty sure you all could fit in the truck bed.” He placed his hand on the corner of the hatch of his red beat-up truck. I could see the discomfort in his eyes as he leaned against it taking the pressure off what I knew was his bad knee. 

Will had already begun to wave him off. “We can walk. It's only a short way down the road and Mom will probably wake up soon.”

He nodded and turned his attention to me, “When will we be seeing you around again, Ash. I think margrett really enjoyed your company last time. You always know when she is happy because she always sings.”

I smiled remembering her rendition of

“And she made a pretty great performance at dinner. I also know Will really enjoys you coming by to help him with homework. And you should know that we really appreciate you doing that…”  
Will hurriedly cut him off, “Well we are graduating today. So we probably won’t need any studying hopefully for a while. And speaking of graduation we should probably get going so we’re not late.” 

“Well, I hope we see you soon Ash and you should invite your friend.” he gestured at Rowan and began to make his way to the driver's side. “Alright, I’ll see you after school then Will.”  
But he paused and turned back to Will before hopping in the vehicle, “Me and your mom are so proud of you. You are going to get an offer because you are a hard worker and a real smart fellow. I just know it.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Will said awkwardly but I could hear the genuineness in his voice. He really loved his family and it was one of the most admirable things about him. 

Mr. shut the truck door behind him and it grumbled to life. We gave it enough room as it pulled off the gravel and onto the worn paved road. 

Now walking toward the school together, I could feel silent tension in the air between Rowan and Will. It confused me greatly as just a few days ago they were running around and racing each other as we all walked toward home together in the pouring rain. 

I remembered how we three stood under the outcropping at the school with many other students watching the rainfall while internally debating the trip home. At our school, most everyone in the upper grades walks home if they don’t ride a bike or motorbike of some variety. The roads leading to many of the neighborhoods and farms in this town also were heavily worn leaving potholes and ripped up portions that can fill up to knee-deep with water and mud. 

This was probably the heaviest rainstorm I had seen in a while and I couldn't imagine the state of the roads. However, Rowan had looked back and forth between Will and me before yanking us both by our wrists into the monsoon of a storm. 

The rain was coming down in droplets so large they splattered as they hit me. I could only see so far ahead as we quickly walked down the road. It had only been a matter of seconds after stepping into the downpour that my clothes had soaked through and my hair had been plastered down.

I was attempting to determine how far ahead of me I could see when Rowan spun around suddenly in front of me. She continued to walk quickly backward; her awkward gait sent muddy water splattering all around her. I was envious of her jacket at this moment as she was able to at least have a hood. She reached her arms out and tilted her head toward the sky with her mouth open to collect water.

“You are going to get sick,” I yelled at her with my arms wrapped around myself. The storm must have been caused by a cold front because even though we were out for summer break in a few days. The atmosphere had significantly cooled and I found myself shivering. 

I looked over at Will who may have looked more miserable than I imagined I appeared. His hair was also plastered down but the water had weighed down his curls causing him to have to comb it back to keep it out of his eyes. 

Rowan turned her face back down to me and gave me a toothy smile before announcing, “Bet I can beat you both.” She spun around and took off in a run through the rain with her arms wide open.  
There was no way I was about to try to run in my already soaked shoes that squelched with each step. 

“I bet we will both beat you,” Will said from my side and stuck his tongue out at me.

Soon both he and Rowan were out of my sight due to the rain. I knew they were going to stop at the convenience store which wasn't too far ahead. From there Will would take a different road than us to get to his home. 

When I finally made it to the store, I picked up my pace to duck out of the rain under the outcropping by the glass doors. 

There Will and Rowan still seemed slightly out of breath but that didn't stop Rowan from bounding up to me to announce her victory. 

My mother stood in the doorway to the store with her arms crossed. Probably blocking them both from walking in and leaving puddles and muddy footprints across the linoleum tile flooring.  
They both seemed so happy there. Rowan tugged on Will's arm as he tried to argue that he made it to the door first and her trying to talk over him arguing that the finish line was obviously to the parking lot. 

But today we all walked in silence. 

It was awful. 

“So...” I began hoping someone would start a conversation. 

They both looked at me as I walked between them and I realized that it was up to me. “I’ll bet you all a soda that we all passed our exams and get to continue school.” 

This was an idea I had had several months ago and I had babysat for Claire’s family several times to save up the money. It was highly likely we all would pass as Will had been studying for years and Rowan was really smart when she actually tried. Will was hoping for a high score so he could eventually make it to medical school and Rowan only needed a sixty percent or higher to position her continuation. I have no idea what she wants to do with her life as she won’t tell me. But I don’t think she wants to do a trade. 

As for me, I would probably score average just because testing came easily to me and I had put in some effort when I helped Will study. I have no expectations to score anywhere near my dad or brother's score, both in the 99th percentile, but I wasn't worried about passing. 

Rowan quickly averted my eye contact and Will only replied with an, “Oh boy, now you are telling me that it’s not just my future on the line but also a cream soda.”  
His dad joke wasn’t that funny but I still gave him a smile, “Oh, come on, there is no way you aren't going to pass, and even if you don’t get the score you wanted which is unlikely you can always petition. So there is nothing for you to worry about.” 

He nodded but now he also was averting my eyes. 

Perfect. 

Soon we were practically at school and for the first time all morning, I began to feel nervous.

I remember when my brother passed his test two years ago. 

At the end of that school day, Rowan and I ran out of the school building looking for him. We knew his age group had already been dismissed, but as we stepped outside, we saw him sitting under a tree waiting for us. I could see his smile and the sparkle in his eye from across the courtyard. 

Rowan and I ran to him as he got up and started in our direction. I slowed to a walk just before we reached him but out of the corner of my eye, Rowan charged past me straight into his arms. He seemed to lift her off her feet as if she weighed nothing and spun her around in the air. I just smirked at them both, overwhelmed with joy for my brother. 

After a moment, he put her down and turned his attention to me. I could see his intentions as he came at me with open arms. Any other time I would have protested openly but today was special. Rowan laughed as he smothered me in his arms lifting me off the ground.

Jack later revealed to my mom and us that he had passed with such high scores that a special teacher was sent in to work solely with him. My mother sobbed and he held her laughing and telling her that it was no big deal. She was so proud of him and that he was one step closer to living a better life than she feared that she could provide for us on her own.

In one more year, he will retake the test along with the few that also passed in his age group. We know that he will pass on to be some sort of scientist or something. He is constantly changing what branch he wants to go down but I know whatever he chooses will be obnoxiously pretentious.

My mother wants the same for me as my brother, however, I am not as likely to pass this test with the same flying colors as him. He is a prodigy, destined for things that are so unattainable no one in our small town can begin to imagine. Despite how people view me as the lesser sister to a prodigy, I get to stay here in this town with Rowan and our mother, and that to me means more than anything.

But as we continued to walk and the building grew closer and closer the weight only continued to grow in my stomach. 

The weight only finally dropped when I spotted the black cars parked along the side of the building.


End file.
